David Thorpe
|affiliation =Raiders (formerly) Scorched |role =Former Cutthroats leader |location =Big Fred's BBQ Shack |quests =Key to the Past |alignment = |level = |tag skills = |derived = |actor = |dialogue = |baseid = |refid = }} David Thorpe is the Scorched former leader of the Cutthroats in Appalachia in 2102. Background David Thorpe was an Appalachian resident rich enough to frequent the Pleasant Valley Ski Resort with his mistress, Rosalynn Jeffries, before the Great War began. He was planning to divorce his wife for Rosalynn when the bombs fell,Rosalynn and David's ski trip trapping him, Rosalynn and scores of other resort guests in the mountains. These resort guests formed the beginnings of Appalachia's raider gangs. Thorpe rose to power against the original raider leader Harland McClintock by offering an alternative, more violent path to future success. When Thorpe killed two Responders who traveled to Top of the World to offer their help to the survivors there, Harland and his wife Margie tried to put him on trial and exile him for his deeds.Harland's up to no good This ended poorly for the McClintocks, with the group splintering off to form the gang which would be known as the Diehards. The Responders would ultimately blame Thorpe for encouraging the Pleasant Valley survivors' violent tendencies and turning them into fully-fledged raiders.The Christmas Flood (holotape) In 2082, Rosalynn Jeffries was captured during a raid on Charleston in pursuit of a Christmas gift for Thorpe.Interrogation: Doe, Jane Assuming that she had been killed in the raid, Thorpe ordered an attack on the Summersville Dam, using mini nukes stolen by the Blackwater Bandits from the Brotherhood of Steel to blow up the dam and flood Charleston. In doing so, he also killed Rosalynn who was trapped in the jail cells of the Charleston Capitol Building. This incident would come to be known as the Christmas Flood. Thorpe's raider gang endured and thrived despite the setback of losing Rosalynn. Despite a years-long guerrilla campaign waged by the Order of Mysteries, Thorpe remained in control, attracting more and more recruits. The campaign came to an end when Olivia Rivers, bitter and resentful of her mother's leadership, decided to defect by using Brody Torrance as a way to make inroads with the raiders. As Brody was the sole survivor of Mack Frazier's veteran crew, Thorpe was initially skeptical of the proposal. However, without any other leads, he played along and allowed Torrance to work with Olivia to take down the Order.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries: "6-9-86: RE: Checkpoint Massacre" Despite the slow start, the investment paid off with the Order of Mysteries eventually being wiped out in November 2086.Pleasant Valley cabins terminal entries: "11-16-86: RE: Finale" By 2087, Harpers Ferry was overrun by Scorched which began pushing through the Mire and into the Savage Divide. Thorpe made a fatal mistake when he failed to recognize the threat, continuing his raiding operations. In late 2096, he imprisoned Hank Madigan, hoping to extort the Responders and Free States in exchange for the Scorched Detection System uplink which Madigan was carrying. He paid the ultimate price for his mistake when the Scorched reached the Savage Divide, eventually becoming one of them.Key to the Past Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Key to the Past: The player character is tasked by Rose with mercy killing David and retrieving the Cutthroats' piece of the Raider stash code. Inventory Appearances David Thorpe appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Scorched characters Category:Fallout 76 raiders ru:Дэвид Торп